


Colisión de planetas

by crawlingfiction



Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [20]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Jongwoon dejó de mirar a sus zapatos llenos de pantanos por instinto y lo hizo hacia arriba.Abrió los ojos de impresión y sin mediar palabra alguna tiró de la muñeca de su mejor amigo.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548679





	Colisión de planetas

**Colisión de planetas**

  
JONGWOON tironeaba de la camiseta de su hermano menor de la impaciencia. Su padre entre risitas buscaba los zapatos de los pequeños en el mueble junto a la entrada para salir. El mayor de ojos gatunos y soñadores no podía esperar más.  
Ya era primavera y lo que más le gustaba de la primavera, aparte de ver los cerezos florecer y pisar los charcos era cazar bichitos. Fascinado esperaba este día con más ansias que la misma Navidad. Los regalos, el frío agobiante y los suéteres que dan comezón podían esperar todo el resto del año sin prisas, más no encontrar libélulas navegando la laguna o los escarabajos escarbando la tierra mojada.  
Los bichos eran sin duda mucho más interesantes y bonitos. Y sí, ser el niño que le gusta los bichitos lo volvía automáticamente el niño raro de la escuela, lo que para un niño de ocho años era vergonzoso. Si bien la vergüenza no iba a hacerlo ocultar jamás la emoción que sus pequeños amigos le producían.  
—¡Ya, ya! ¡Vamos, appa! Al parque, vamos. —Removió sus piecitos tras su papá ponerle sus botas para lluvia amarillo patito.  
El risueño hombre hizo lo mismo con Jongjin y cogió las llaves. Jongwoon con una sonrisa entusiasta tomó la mano de su hermanito porque eso hacen los mayores, y salieron al parque. A pasos más fuertes de lo usual para salpicar los charcos, el pequeño Jongwoon se dirigía a su parque favorito.  
A diferencia de los parques con suelo de arena y césped sintético repletos de juegos, su favorito era aquel que, a ojos de Jongjin, no tenía nada de divertido por tener sólo bancas y columpios. Lo emocionante de ese viejo  
parque era lo que había al fondo. Tener tantos árboles y jardines silvestres lo hacían rebosar de tiernas ardillas hasta los escarabajos más fascinantes.  
Al llegar dejó su lonchera con su papá y corrió al parque. El señor Kim suspiró y se sentó en la banca con su libro. Jongjin con el ceño fruncido prefirió jugar con la pelota a ensuciarse las manos de lodo como su hermano tan temprano.  
A veces no entendía al mayor, sí, hay bichitos interesantes como las mariposas o luciérnagas, no cosas tan simplonas como gusanos y orugas, los cuales fascinaban a Jongwoon hasta más que las primeras mencionadas. Como fuera, el pequeño vio a su hermano alojarse a saltitos a su exploración a solas.  
—No te enojes con él, Jonggie —rio el señor Kim con el libro en las manos—. Ya se le pasará el capricho, así como tu con los dinosaurios.  
—Sí, los astronautas son mejores —razonó con los labios abultados y rápidamente se distrajo con su juguete.

  
••••••

Jongwoon con una pequeña lupa comenzó a explorar a fondo el jardín. Sin embargo, era muy cuidadoso con ella; esa vez que acabó rostizando por accidente una oruga fue el peor día de su vida, seguramente.  
De puntillas se adentró en un arbusto y se agachó a revisar el suelo. El olor a tierra mojada inundaba su pecho de vitalidad y ensuciarse las manitas era la parte más divertida de todo. Encontró gusanos de tierra y hormigas, pero estos no le produjeron mucha emoción. Tras dejar libre el gusano sobre una piedra salió y fue a buscar en los troncos.  
Ahí fue que encontró una verdadera fortuna.  
Un par de mariposas descansaban las alitas sobre un arrugado tronco. Jongwoon abrió sus ojitos rasgados de impresión y a gatas se acercó para no asustarlas. Un suave suspiro reflejó un poco del asombro que sentía. Mariposas monarca había visto muchas, pero no antes una amarilla. ¡Era tan bonita!  
El niño chasqueó la lengua al no tener a papá cerca para que le tomara una foto a la mariposa. ¿Su cabecita la recordaría con tanto detalle para dibujarla en su cuaderno de bichitos al volver a casa? No le quedó más que observarla con ese amor infantil para grabarse bien sus colores y antenas peludas en la memoria.  
Sin embargo, ella tenía cosas mejores que hacer que ser musa de un artista sin lápiz, así que emprendió vuelo.  
—¡No! —exclamó el niño al verla marcharse. No, no podía ella hacerle esto.  
¡Tenía que recordarla bien para poderla dibujar!  
Con las manitas estiradas al cielo corrió y corrió para poderla alcanzar en vano. Tal fue así que no se fijó en el niñito que acabó llevándose en medio. Ambos cayeron al césped, haciendo volar la lupa y un bloc de dibujo por los aires.  
Jongwoon soltó un gemido adolorido y casi se pone a llorar, sino fuese por los quejidos y manitas golpeándole debajo de él. El niño se ajustó sus grandes gafas y se hizo a un lado, dejando al otro poder respirar. Sus ojos rasgados se abrieron de impresión:  
Era tal vez el niño más pequeñito que había visto jamás.  
—¡Ve por donde andas! —Sin embargo rugió, sentándose en el césped y sacudiendo su ropa llena de tierra. El pequeño niño tenía el cabello café y esponjoso que asemejaba a un muffin. Sus pequeños ojos estaban decorados de unas delgadas cejas ceñudas.  
—¡L-Lo siento! —finalmente reaccionó, yendo a ayudarlo a ponerse en pie—. ¡Buscaba una mariposa!  
—¿La morada? —preguntó él a su vez, expandiendo sus pequeños ojillos.  
—¿Morada? ¿Cómo que morada? ¡Era amarilla!  
—¡¿Hay una amarilla también!?  
Ambos se miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Al fondo dos mariposas revolotearon y los niños emprendieron carrera a alcanzarlas. En medio del desespero cada uno tomó su lupa y libreta e implícitamente se aliaron en poderlas encontrar.  
Fue una lucha hasta casi el atardecer.  
Pero incluso para un niño cegato y otro bien chaparro, podía haber recompensa: y eso fue lo que sucedió.  
—¡Shh! ¡No hagas ruido! —quejó el pequeño mientras dibujaba rápidamente lo que veía. Jongwoon parpadeó ofuscado. No sabía su edad pero por su tamaño no podía ser de su edad, definitivamente.  
Pensaba que los niños pequeños sólo podían ser capaces de ser tierra, es decir, ¡él hace poco había dejado de hacerlo!  
Jongwoon siguió distraído de las mariposas para fijarse en el pequeño dibujante. Como sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas por el calor se henchían por el morrito que su boca hacía por la concentración era ciertamente hipnótico.  
Tan hipnótico como ver una oruga menearse aquí y allá.  
—¿Qué miras? —esa vocecita infantil le sacudió, haciéndolo sonrojar. Jongwoon recogió su lupa que cayó al lodo y mascullando quejas comenzó a limpiarla. De repente, el niño le extendió un pañuelo arrugado que tenía en el bolsillo.  
—Por ayudarme a encontrarlas —sonrió, igual de repentino. Su pequeña boca formó un corazón al sonreír y eso a Jongwoon le hizo hacer lo mismo—. Soy Ryeowook, mucho gusto. Me gusta dibujar y las matemáticas, ¿y tu?  
—Soy Jongwoon, ¡a mi los insectos!  
Así de fácil era hacer amigos cuando se es niño, incluso cuando te llevas a un pequeño gruñón de por medio.

••••••

Ese parque se volvió el favorito sobre todo el mundo para Jongwoon, en especial porque ahí estaba su nuevo mejor amigo: Ryeowook.  
Ryeowook era como cualquier niño de su edad con grandes avistamientos de inteligencia. Y si bien era casi que un pequeño genio, era un niño al fin y al cabo y su libreta de dibujos quedaba de lado cuando de correr por los charcos de lado con él se trataba.  
Las mariposas para dibujar y las orugas para observar quedaron de segundo plano aunque con vitales momentos de protagonismo donde ahora ambos tenían con quién compartirlo. Sin embargo, las mariposas de esos únicos colores habían desaparecido del follaje.  
De todas maneras, y sin ellas, uno dejó de ser tan abstraído en su mundo de bichos y el otro a ser más como un niño de su edad.  
Quizás tanto se distrajeron en ese mundo de crayones, lupas e insectos que el tiempo dejó de contarse en los días cuando habían charcos para saltar y cuando no.  
Los años hicieron de uno de ellos un larguirucho mustio y al otro igual de peleón pero no tan pequeño. No tanto.  
Y aunque muchas veces ese mundo de fantasía quiso tambalear, aunque hubo peleas infantiles, distancias más físicas, confesiones complicadas de decir y hasta uno que otro adiós sin fuerzas, ese mundo no se derrumbó.  
Un mundo donde se tuvieran el uno al otro podría no ser perfecto, pero si lo suficientemente sólido para resistir.  
Para existir.  
A pesar de que los años corrieron, ese día en el parque ahora de bancas avejentadas y sin pintura, habían charcos para saltar.  
Jongwoon y Ryeowook los esquivaban entre risitas de salida de la preparatoria. Ryeowook le explicaba animadamente ese montón de números y cálculos matemáticos que no tenía interés de entender.  
Aunque se llevaran un por de años de diferencia estudiaban el mismo año en colegios distintos. Jongwoon en una preparatoria regulera y ese enano  
maligno en una de las más prestigiosas de la ciudad, sino del país. ¿Cómo negarlo? Ese adolescente que aun le gustaba pisar charcos y dibujar mariposas era un pequeño genio.  
Muy genio pero algo despistado.  
¿Qué podía ser tan difícil que al genio Kim Ryeowook se le pudiera escapar descifrar?  
Quizás los sentimientos que Jongwoon ahora sentía por él.  
No se había dado cuenta cuando pasó, simplemente una noche tras colgar una de sus larguísimas llamadas telefónicas, Jongwoon comenzó a llorar.  
Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero, ¿cuando? ¿cómo?  
¿Por qué?  
¿Cuando?, juraba apostar a estas alturas que esa primera vez que le vio dibujar con tal concentración. Sonaba improbable para un niño que hacía nada había dejado de comer tierra, pero no había otra explicación razonable.  
¿Cómo?, si bien podría haber sido ese primer encuentro literalmente un choque entre dos mundos, Ryeowook se había ganado a pulso sus sentimientos. Su mal carácter sabía sacarlo a su modo de su tendencia a ser taciturno, así como su lado más protector y el más vulnerable. ¿Cómo ese pequeño artista ahora un genio matemático y pintor podía ser a la vez tan sencillo? Si lo llamaba, si iban por el parque tras comer helado y le aseguraba tomarse esa maldita vitamina C que le recomendaba, Ryeowook era feliz.  
Alguien que podía tenerlo todo era genuinamente feliz con compañía, comida buena y de esas vitaminas.  
Y eso quizás era la razón más fuerte de su lista de por qués.  
Ryeowook era como una mariposa, una que no quería dar vueltas a su alrededor por siempre.  
Jongwoon dejó de mirar a sus zapatos llenos de pantanos por instinto y lo hizo hacia arriba.  
Abrió los ojos de impresión y sin mediar palabra alguna tiró de la muñeca de su mejor amigo. Ryeowook chilló confuso y se dejó arrastrar bosque adentro, ahora más profundo por el descuido de los años.  
El parque de su infancia ahora era un recuerdo olvidado para muchos, menos para ellos dos por ser el satélite del mundo que construyeron alrededor.  
Paso a paso, pisando charcos y el césped crecido Jongwoon buscó con ansias ese rastro que fue casi como un murmullo.  
—¿Qué sucede? ¿Adónde vamos? No me vas a matar y descuartizar a estas alturas, ¿no? —bromeó Ryeowook entre risitas dejándose llevar.  
Jongwoon apretó su muñeca aun más y contuvo el aliento.  
Ryeowook frunció el ceño con impaciencia y se soltó, lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó contra un árbol. Los lentes de Jongwoon se torcieron por el choque repentino y le miró con desconcierto.  
—¿Qué te pasa? Andas raro —dijo el menor. Jongwoon escaneó con sus ojos afilados ese uniforme tan refinado a diferencia del suyo tan común y corriente. Realmente que eran de mundos tan dispares—. Deja de mirarme y habla. —Una palmadita a la mejilla le hizo reaccionar y ruborizar de repente, ¿será que ya se había dado cuenta de todo?  
No sería para culparlo, ciertamente era obvio. Hasta Jongjin sabía, ¡incluso su papá, demonios!  
Sin embargo, la cara de Ryeowook se deformó en impresión y pudo tener la primicia de ver esa sonrisa estallar intempestiva.  
—¡No puede ser!  
Y ahora fue el menor quien le jaló bosquecillo adentro.  
Jongwoon sonrió y corrió, tirándolo del brazo y ahora ambos corriendo entre risitas como años atrás.  
Para alcanzarlas como años atrás, esta vez sin soltarse de las manos.  
Pero incluso para un muchachito enamorado en silencio y otro muy despistado podía haber esa recompensa de nuevo.  
Ryeowook gritó de emoción y giró en el claro rodeado de árboles altísimos. Un puñado de mariposas amarillas volaban aquí y allá como pétalos de girasol. Jongwoon le miró maravillado y simplemente se sentó en el césped.  
El menor le miró y se sentó de rodillas a su lado sin dejar de sonreír.  
—Las había visto —dijo Jongwoon.  
—¡Pensé no las veríamos de nuevo más! —respondió Ryeowook todavía incrédulo. Sin embargo la alegría duró poco al recordar un detalle vital. Se palmeó la frente y suspiró—. Y me dejé la libreta en química...  
—...Por eso hacíamos este camino todos los días —murmuró por su parte el pelinegro, abstraído súbitamente en sus pensamientos.  
—¿Eh? —Se quitó la mano de la frente y le miró.  
Jongwoon tragó grueso y le miró con una sonrisa de medias lunas oscuras.  
—Quería volverlas a encontrar, que las volvieras a dibujar. Tantas mariposas monarcas debían tenerte harto.  
—Y tus orugas raras, no olvides esas. —Rio para después agachar la cabeza y jugar con el césped entre sus dedos—. Gracias por eso. Este lugar me trae buenos recuerdos. Pensé habían desaparecido, o que esa vez habían sido como un sueño. —Miró al cielo a rebosar de una decena de ellas, eran tan hermosas como recordaba—. ...Quizás mariposas comunes y corrientes, pero como eramos niños impresionables nos parecieron las más hermosas del mundo.  
—O quizás sólo aparecen cuando las personas se conocen por primera vez.  
—¿Qué? Pero ya nos conocemos. —Enarcó la ceja con vacilación.  
—Me vuelvo a presentar entonces, mucho gusto. —Extendió la mano hacia él con una sonrisita. Ryeowook carcajeó y lo apartó de un empujón.  
—¡No seas tonto! ¡Así no validarás tu teoría!  
—¡No es bromeando!  
—¿Ah, no? —Alzó las cejas expectante.  
—Para nada, más bien…. Uh… Bueno…  
A Ryeowook le encantaba discutir y más sino era en serio y mucho más si sabía podía ganar, no por nada estaba en el grupo de debate. Pero aunque Jongwoon sabía eso de sobra, esa amenaza latente no fue la que lo cohibió, sino otra diferente.  
—¿Estás nervioso? —Inclinó a mirarle con preocupación aunque no evitaba burlarse en secreto—. No hay baños cerca, así que controla tus intestinos.  
—No me dará diarrea, tranquilo. —Jongwoon frunció el ceño y miró a otra parte con las mejillas encendidas—. Procuraré que no…  
Ryeowook suavizó su sonrisa maliciosa.  
—Cualquier cosa cavamos un hoyo aquí y me doy la vuelta.  
—¡Ryeowook! —chilló avergonzado haciéndolo carcajear tan alto que hizo eco entre los árboles.  
—¿Ahora sí me vas a decir? —volvió a preguntar como si nada mientras sobaba su estómago. Jongwoon abultó las mejillas y miró a sus zapatos empantanados.  
—Pues… —suspiró y ladeó la cabeza—. Quizás si aparecen sólo cuando las personas se conocen por primera vez, hasta si se conocen todo de cada uno… incluso lo problemáticos que son los esfínteres por los nervios.  
—No tiene sentido eso —dijo en medio de una risita contrariada.  
—Sí lo tiene —replicó. Ryeowook se enserió y le miró. Para su sorpresa, Jongwoon le regresó esa mirada con súbito valor—. Yo… yo quiero conocerte de nuevo. Diferente. Quiero conocer todo de ti y tu de mi, mucho más que ahora… —Sus labios tiritaron por los nervios y sus mejillas volvieron a estallar de primavera—. ¡S-Sé que es virtualmente imposible  
porque te sabes de memoria todas mis alergias y problemas intestinales, pero igualmente quiero!  
—¿Qué más nos falta saber entonces? —parpadeó incrédulo. No es como que tuviera muchos amigos, pero sólo a Jongwoon le conocía sus tripas ansiosas con semejante detalle, ¿había todavía mucho más por saber de otra persona?  
Jongwoon remordió sus labios y clavó sus ojos rasgados al suelo.  
—¿Como… como… como sería amarnos mutuamente?  
—¿Eh? —pestañeó.  
—¡Me gustas, es eso!  
—¿Qué? —Ahora Ryeowook abrió sus ojitos de par en par y sus tupidas pestañas parpadearon como cien veces por segundo.  
Como si temiera su mariposa personal escapara como las otras le tomó de las manos. Sus pequeñas manos sudaban de los nervios, pero sus ojos gritaban determinación.  
—Quiero saber como es el Ryeowook que ya conozco, p-pero de otra manera, eso quiero. ¡Q-Quiero conocerte como la primera vez todos los días! —tartamudeó por la timidez jugarle esta mala pasada—. ¡Y todos los de mi vida, si es posible, también! —añadió en un grito que pareció más un graznido de pánico.  
Ryeowook tornó sus ojillos a esas pequeñas manos y al rostro rojo y sofocado frente a él. Así de rojo y con la cara tan redonda como siempre sí que parecía un tomate con nariz y ojos. Quizás ese pensamiento absurdo o el calor de esas manos a sabiendas de su autor le hicieron sonreír.  
El corazón de Jongwoon se tranquilizó, se trataba de Ryeowook, demonios. Su mejor amigo, su confidente, su dealer de vitaminas, su vitamina principal también.  
No había nada que temer, sólo mucho por lo cual sentir.  
—Si haces eso, según tu teoría, todo el parque se llenará de mariposas amarillas —acusó como si hiciera trampa.  
—...Eso estaría bien. Son tus favoritas.  
—Las moradas, realmente.  
—¿Qué? No, no, esas son las mías.  
La expresión ofuscada de Jongwoon le hizo reír entre dientes.  
—Y por eso son mis favoritas desde hace mucho —confesó con esa pequeña sonrisa de corazón en él como de costumbre. Apretó sus pequeñas manos y ladeó el rostro ¿No te va a dar diarrea ya?  
—N-No… lo prometo. —Jongwoon sonrojó y negó mecánico.  
—Bien.  
Y sin decir algo más entremedio, Ryeowook jaló esas manitas pequeñas hacia abajo y estiró el cuello para alcanzar esos labios en un beso dulce. Tan corto para ser más que un sueño hecho realidad, pero era eso, la realidad misma.  
—¿Q-Qué qué fue eso? —balbuceó ahora con las mejillas como una remolacha.  
—Soy Ryeowook, mucho gusto. —Estiró la mano hacia él y la estrechó—  
. Me gusta dibujar y las matemáticas, aunque siempre soñé con tener una tienda de conveniencia también. Me gustan las mariposas moradas, amarillas y Kim Jongwoon; mi mejor amigo desde los… ¿seis años? — alzó sus cejas y sonrió también con los pómulos en flor.  
—Soy Jongwoon, el placer es mío… —Sus ojos en media luna brillaban de una felicidad todavía complicada de decir en palabras—. Siempre será mío, lo prometo.  
—Lo creo.  
Y en medio de una risita, lo volvió a besar.  
El segundo beso de este desconocido tan conocido.  
Tumbados en el césped con el escudo de árboles al resguardo de ese amor inusual pero sincero como cualquiera, vieron las nubes pasar, así como las mariposas amarillas revolotear.  
Entre pequeños besos cada vez menos torpes y nerviosos lograron avistar las moradas también regresar. Danzaban entre ellas en un espectáculo colorido y silencioso especial.  
Ahora con el cielo celestre frente a ellos ese pequeño mundo lleno de insectos y aventuras de niños se expandió a un universo igual de cálido. No había necesidad de dibujarlas a las prisas o perseguirlas con lupa. Todo este tiempo habían estado allí para ellos, sólo tenían que dejar de perseguirlas para aceptarlas así de sencillo como aceptar amar cuando ya se quiere demasiado.  
La risa estridente de Ryeowook, la tímida de Jongwoon. El uniforme azul marino tan delicado contra esa camisa blanca mal abotonada. Esa mano pequeña señalando mariposas y esa mas grande y caliente haciendo lo mismo. El amarillo en contraste al morado.  
Sólo los planetas pueden funcionar si elementos tan diferentes hacen colisión y así había sido casi diez años atrás.  
Una colisión que le ofreció al niño amante de los insectos la oportunidad de sentir de esas amadas mariposas bicolores dentro su estómago para siempre.


End file.
